Seven Days Without Hannah
by kelco
Summary: When his wife leaves on a trip, Adam and his brothers must cope with the emptiness she leaves behind. Compound that with an illness that sweeps through the family, and it proves to be almost to much for Adam to handle.


**Seven Days Without Hannah **

**Day One **

Adam stood on the porch and watched the car drive away. He waved and plastered a smile on his face, but it didn't reach to his eyes. It felt as if there was a hole inside him. A Hannah sized hole. How was he going to survive the week without her? He missed her so much already. It was amazing how fast she had become such a vital part of his life and of all his brothers' lives, too. Her presence in the house brought a feminity, a motherly touch, someone to always be there to support them all and lend a helping hand.

She was going to visit her cousin, who had just had a baby, for the next week. Adam felt like a lost soul without her. And Guthrie, too, particularly, felt her absence. He'd come to depend on her as his mother- figure.

When he finally retreated into the house and glanced around he saw he wasn't the only one depressed. Guthrie looked the picture of misery, hunched over, head in his hands on the couch. Crane was absently pressing keys on the piano, Evan was fiddling with his lasso, Ford aimlessly wandered around the room, and Brian and Daniel were leafing through magazines, though they didn't look particularly interested. It was way too quite for the McFadden household.

"Hey guys," He called, and they looked up at him. "Come on. Give me a break. I can't cheer myself up with all of you looking so down." He paused, "It's only for the week. It'll fly by. We've got a lot of work do to anyhow. That ought to keep us busy and make the time go faster." He turned to his youngest brohter, "C'mon, Guthrie, cheer up buddy." He patted his brother's knee. When no one looked any different he spread his hands out as if to say 'help me here, guys'. Brian, as always, read him well and stood up.

"Yeah, Adam's right. We got plenty to do to keep ourselves occupied. It's high time we got at it, too. Let's go guys." That finally got them moving, if not with smiles, than at least moving. Adam smiled an tight little smile of thanks to Brian. As they filed past Adam, Brian last in line, paused to grasp his big brother's shoulder. "She'll be back soon enough. I'm determined to keep you busy too, so you don't go crazy missing her." He squeezed Adam's shoulder and headed out the door. Adam sighed and followed them. How was he ever going to stay busy enough not to go crazy missing her? It was going to be a long week.

**Day Two **

The next day started out smooth. Brian made breakfast, everyone ate well, and were back to joking and horsing around with each other. The school bus came, and the rest headed off to their busy day of ranch work. Adam was glad; everyone's moods were better, there was plenty to do, and he was ready to get started. In truth, he was ready to cross another day off the calender. One down, six to go. He left with a smile. They could do this. It would all be fine.

Then Crane got sick. It was just a cold, no concern really. Yesterday, he'd been sniffling and headachy, but he'd pushed through it and continued working. But today, soon after they headed off to work, he confessed to them he didn't fell well. When Adam walked over to him, he noticed he was shivering and pale. He touched his brother's head and pronounced him feverish. It didn't feel too high, though. Adam sentenced him to a day in bed, much to Crane's groanings and protesting. Adam was a little concerned, as he always was when one of his brothers got sick, but not overly so. He'd been through worse over the years, with six little brothers.

He assigned Crane's chores to the other boys, which left everyone feeling extra stressed and overtired as they tried to get everything done. By the time they got home that evening though, Crane was worse.

His fever was high, Adam could tell by a simple touch and his eyes were fever-glazed. He woke only enough to tell Adam how lousy he felt, then drifted back to sleep. Adam got some tylenol and water into him before heading back downstairs.

"How is he?" Brian asked, around a mouthful of apple.

"Fever's up. He don't look so good. He's got the chills and he's really achy. Flu maybe?"

Brian sighed, concern etched on his face, "Oh, just great." He hopped off the table, where he'd been perched and tossed his apple core in the trash.

"Think we ought to keep someone home with him tomarrow?" Adam wondered.

"Now? We need everyone we got to round up the calves for branding. Especially not with Crane out. We already pulled Daniel and Evan out of school."

Adam thought about that, "I guess we can wait until morning to decide, see how he is by then. Maybe Ford can stay home from school to be with him." Brian nodded his agreement.

They passed the evening quietly so they didn't disturb Crane. Adam took care of Crane and Brian helped Guthrie with his homework. Daniel practiced his guitar, quietly, on the couch. Evan had the job of cleaning up the mess in the kitchen after dinner. When they turned in that night, it was with hopes that Crane would feel better by morning.

**Day Three**

He wasn't. The sun came up that 3rd no-Hannah morning, to Crane burning up with fever. Adam and Brian hunched over his bed, Brian with the thermometer in hand, Adam wiping down Crane's forehead with a cold washcloth.

"Over 101, Brian. Guess Ford is staying home from school after all. Maybe I should stay instead?" Adam was worried and torn over his duties. See to the ranch chores or Crane? Crane came first, of course, but really, Ford could handle making sure he got his medicine and that his fever didn't go too high. He could also work on his missed school work while he was at home. Between them they decided they would keep Ford home with him.

After a hearty breakfast, Adam, Brian, Evan and Daniel headed back outside to resume where they'd left off. Ford saw Guthrie off to school and then checked on Crane. He seemed to be sleeping, so Ford headed downstairs to work on homework.

The day was warm and sun blazing on the brothers as they rode. Each went about their duties like a well oiled machine. Crane was on Adam's mind all morning and he fought to keep his mind on his work. He was having second thoughts on leaving Ford with Crane and not staying at home himself.

It was midday when Adam happened to glance over at Daniel, just in time to see him hunch over, holding his head. "Daniel! You okay?" He called, hurriedly riding over to him.

Daniel slowly straightened and dropped his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache. I'm fine." He said again, noticing the rest of his brothers' heads all turned his direction. Brian was even riding toward him.

"You sick?"

"No, look Adam, it's just a headache. Nothing to get everyone worried about. Relax, okay?" Daniel squinted in the sun as he spoke, but otherwise he looked okay to Adam.

"Here." Adam handed over his sunglasses. "Maybe this will help. Sun's awfully bright today. If you start to feel worse, let me know, right away. You could be getting what Crane has."

Daniel shrugged off Adam's concern, as expected. "Nah, it's just a headache. Probably the sun, like you said. Quit worrying, _dad_." Daniel flashed him a grin. Adam grinned back. Brian pulled his horse around and with a shout rode back to the herd. Adam followed, but promised himself he'd keep a close eye on a certain little brother of his.

It was close to two hours later, when Adam saw Daniel suddenly lurch sideways and fall right out of the saddle. Evan was nearest. He leapt from his horse and sprinted over to Daniel's side. "Adam!" he yelled, as he went. Adam had already spurred his horse into a gallop in their direction. He took in the situation at a glance. Daniel, trying to sit up, Evan supporting him with his arm around his back and Brian's head whipping around in their direction, alerted by Evan's cry. As Adam reached the pair, Brian had his horse sprinting over as well. Adam jumped off his horse and slid to a stop on his knees - baseball player style - beside the duo.

"Daniel? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Daniel insisted, trying to push off Evan's arm and get up.

"You just fell off your horse. I wouldn't call that okay." Evan chastised, changing his grip to one that held his brother still, rather than holding him up. It was a testament to how bad Daniel really felt that he gave in and quit struggling.

"I'm just a little lightheaded is all." His eyes pleaded with Adam to believe him. "Really, Adam, I'm okay."

"Head hurt worse? Tell me the truth." Adam asked sternly, willing his stubborn brother to admit how he really felt. "You're not helping anyone if you don't tell us how you really feel."

Daniel dropped his gaze into his lap. "Yeah, I guess it does hurt worse." He admitted. That was all the permission Adam needed to whip off Daniel's cowboy hat and the sunglasses so he could see him better. His face was ghostly white and covered in a sheen of sweat. He reached out and touched Daniel's forehead. "My god, kid, you're burning up."

"I don't feel good." He confessed, giving up any pretense of being fine. Brian reached over to feel his head for himself.

"Geez, Dan'l. You're hotter than Crane was this morning." He grabbed a canteen from his saddle and passed it to him. Daniel took it eagerly and drank.

"Sorry guys." He mumbled dejectedly, when he was finished.

"Sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for. You can't help that you're sick. But you can take care of yourself so you get better, not wind up in the hospital." Adam scolded gently, cupping the back of Daniel's neck and squeezing affectionately. He meet Brian's eyes over the top of Daniel's head as Evan helped him drink more water. One of the two of them would need to take Daniel back and stay with him. He was too sick for Ford to look after by himself.

"I'll take him home." Brian offered. Adam nodded in agreement.

"Send Ford out to us then. He might as well help us out here instead. We'll hurry up and be home as soon as we can." Adam instructed. Between the three of them, they got Daniel back up on his horse. "You sure you don't want to ride double with Brian?"

"Nah, I can make it. I'm not so lightheaded anymore."

Brian interrupted, "Okay but you better tell me if it comes back. We don't need you falling off your horse and cracking open the head of yours." Daniel gave him a small, weary grin and licking his thumb, stuck it up in the air at Brian. Brian's face broke open in a smile and he returned the sign.

Adam and Evan watched them go. "Well, let's get back at it so we can get home sooner and see how he's doing." The two of them reluctantly turned back to their work.

Brian and Daniel made it back safely, but much slower than usual. Ford helped Brian get Daniel in bed. Crane looked over from his bed, which was in the room he and Daniel shared, looking concerned. "What happened?" He asked, sitting up. Brian and Ford stripped off Daniel's coat, shirt and boots. Brian stuck a thermometer in his mouth while he explained to Crane what had happened. Ford ran for a glass of water. Daniel moaned and sank gratefully down into his pillow. After a few minutes, Brian pulled out the thermometer. His eyes bugged out as he read the results. "What? How bad is it?" Crane wanted to know. Daniel didn't seem to care, he was barely awake. His body shivered.

Brian met Crane's eyes and Crane knew immediatly it wasn't good. "103.4" He said quietly, in a voice that told Crane to be calm. He came around to Crane's bed and gripped his brother's arm. "He'll be okay. Let's just stay calm and not scare him." Daniel appeared not to hear. He was drifting off. Brian covered Daniel with a light sheet and left to get some medicine.

The brothers spent that evening taking turns keeping vigil over Daniel and Crane. Crane's temp went back up, too, but only to 101. Not quite so worrisome as Daniel's. They took turns bringing them drinks, tylenol, whatever they wanted. Adam took charge of sponging off Daniel's head, neck and arms in an effort to cool him down. He would do the same for Crane and then go back to Daniel. Daniel was restless and stirred a lot, moaning even in his sleep. Crane was more settled, but whenever he woke, he asked after Daniel.

"You just worry about yourself this time." Adam admonished gently, smiling. He reached over and gave Crane a squeeze. "He'll be okay." He reassured him.

Crane gave him a weary half smile and drifted back to sleep.

When Brian came up later to check on them, they were both asleep. Adam was sitting in the armchair in the corner, having stopped his ministrations when they both dropped off. "How are they?" Brian wanted to know. Adam got up and met him in the doorway so they could talk quietly.

"Crane's about he same - no better or worse 'cept he's coughing now." He paused, sighing, "Daniel's still pretty warm, even after the tylenol. Can't seem to get him cooled down."

"Think we need the doctor?"

"I hope not. We don't really have the money right now. But we _will _take them if we have to." He rubbed a hand over his weary face. "Let's wait till morning, see how they are by then."

Brian nodded his agreement. "Guess we better take turns sitting up with them tonight."

"Yeah, that would be good. I'll take the first watch and then wake you." Adam volunteered. Brian nodded and headed off to bed.

It was a long stretch of hours for Adam. He was alone, in the dark, with only the sound of his brothers' soft breathing. Adam had eventually flopped down and sprawled out across the armchair. His brothers had drug that old thing up here years ago. It wasn't restful, though. Tendrils of worry crept through his mind, "Maybe I should take them to the doctor", "What if I just take Daniel?", "Did I make them worse by not taking them today?" and on and on. He tried to tell himself they would both be okay, but had a hard time convincing his audience. Adam got up to check for fever again. It was after midnight and he should probably wake Brian soon. He wanted to be sure things were going okay first. He crept to Crane's bedside and gingerly felt his head. Crane groaned and rolled over in his sleep. His head was cool to the touch. Adam let out a sigh of relief. He pushed back Crane's sweaty hair and rested his hand on the top of Crane's head. "Thank God." He murmurmed quietly. "I think your fever finally broke." He pulled up the blanket that had been kicked off and straightened it, all the while watching Crane. As he covered his brother, a deep sense of peace flooded him. He hadn't realized how worried he'd been. 'Oh, Hannah, if only you were here with me, now.' He thought, 'You'd have worried right alongside me and been just as happy now.'

Adam turned then to Daniel. He didn't want to lose that relief and joy at seeing Crane well, and it depressed him to remember it wasn't over yet. He took in a deep breath and steeled himself to the next task. He was sure Daniel would still have a fever, but he hoped it had at least gone down. As Adam watched, Daniel began moaning and tossing back and forth again. He threw off his blanket as if he couldn't stand it, all the while still sleeping. Adam streched out a tentive hand towards his brother's forehead. As he landed on Daniel's head, he let out a gasp.

"Oh no, Daniel." He sunk to his knees beside his brother's bed, throwing off the rest of the blankets. Daniel was clad only in his underwear and Adam could see him shivering with chills. He was burning up, he even seemed hotter than earlier if possible. He checked the clock. Not time for more tylenol yet. What should he do? He took the bowl from Daniel's bedside table and headed to the bathroom for fresh, cold water. In his hurry he spilled some on the floor, banged into the door and then slipped on a wet towel some one had left on the floor. The curse left his mouth before he even realized it. Or how loud it was. He regained his balance and headed for the sink, hoping he hadn't woken anyone. Sure enough, he soon heard footsteps on the stairs. It could only be Guthrie or Brian since they shared the fold out couch in the living room. Adam listened, it was heavy steps, _must be Brian then_.

"Bri," Adam poked his head around the door. "I need help. It's Daniel." He added, seeing the sleepy look of confusion instantly disappear at those words. Brian raced along the corrider to his little brother's room. He took one look at Daniel and fell to his knees, groaning, at Daniel's bedside. Adam bustled in a moment later, as fast as he dared while holding a bowl of water. Crane awakened at the noise. He pulled himself up on one elbow, and looked around dazed.

"What's a matter?" He slurred.

"It's Daniel." Brian offered as way of explaination. Since Crane wasn't sleeping anymore, Brian flicked on the light so they could tend to Daniel better. Crane jumped out of bed, instantly awake and at Daniel's side. He touched his brother's head. "Holy crap!"

"You should be in bed." Brian took the time to say. Adam was already sponging down Daniel.

"I'm fine." Crane looked more alert than he'd been in days. He grabbed a second washcloth and begin helping Adam sponging down their brother. Brian tried to rouse him to drink some water. He pulled Daniel up and leaned his knee on the bed behind him.

"C'mon kid, drink this." He held a glass to Daniel's mouth and tried to pour some in. Daniel sputtered a little, but then woke enough to take a few sips. After a minute or so, Daniel seemed to come more awake, the cold water rousing him. He groggily protested the cold cloths and tried to pull away.

"Hey, hey, buddy. Let us do this. It's either this or a cold shower." Brian threatened.

"But it's too cold." Daniel whined, sounding more like Guthrie. Goosebumps appeared on his bare arms and legs.

"I know, brother, but we've got to get you cooled down." Adam soothed. After enduring several more minutes of this, Daniel had finally had enough.

"C'mon guys. I'm good now." He pleaded. Adam felt his head. It was cooler now. Not so dangerously hot. Daniel seemed more alert, too. He nodded to the others. "Okay, we'll take a break. How about if we get you a popsicle to eat? Think you can handle that?" Daniel nodded. That sounded good. Brian fetched him one. He ate not even half before he pushed it away. Adam hoped it was enough to cool him down from the inside.

"How do you feel now?"

"Freezing. And my head's killing me. Actually everything kind of hurts. Can I just go back to sleep now?" Adam nodded. Daniel turned over and moved to pull up his blanket. "No, not that one. It's too heavy. You'll just make your temp go back up again." He pulled a flat sheet over him instead.

As Daniel settled himself in, his older brothers moved across the room to the doorway where he wouldn't hear them as well. They flicked off the light, but left on a small reading lamp so they could see him better.

"Think he'll be okay?" Crane wondered aloud, though softly.

"I don't like how high his fever keeps going. We've really got to keep an eye on him." Concern was written all over Adam's face.

"Well, I'll stay up with him awhile." Crane offered. Both his big brothers shook their heads at that idea.

"No way. You're barely over this bug yourself." Brian countered, "You need your sleep. Besides you still look like crap."

"Oh, thanks." Crane remarked, playfully shoving his brother. But he had to agree. He was exhusted.

"Hey, can you guys shut up? Sick brother trying to get some shut eye here." Daniel weakly called. All three brothers grinned at that. It was so good to hear him alert and joking around. They stepped into the hallway and pulled the door shut.

"Why don't you go bunk in my room?" Adam said to Crane. "That way you can sleep better and we don't disturb you when we check on Daniel." Crane looked at the door and started to protest, shaking his head. He did't want to be away from his brother if there was another crisis. Adam stopped him, "We got this, okay? We aren't going to leave him alone and if anything happens, we'll wake you. We need you to get completely better, okay? Please Crane?" Crane reluctantly agreed and headed off to Adam's room.

"You should sleep, too, Adam. You've been up all night." Adam started to shake his head, not realizing how much he looked like Crane a moment earlier when he'd done the same thing. "Come on, I'll take over for awhile. You look beat." Brian insisted, as he steered Adam into Crane's recently emptied bed. Adam complied with a reluctant 'okay' and settled himself in. Brian grabbed a magazine and commendeered the armchair.

It turned out that neither of them got much rest that night. Adam couldn't sleep, every moan and shift of Daniel's waking him again. He and Brian spent the rest of the night fetching cold drinks, tylenol and cold cloths. Daniel's fever continued its' seesaw motion, although it didn't get as high as the crisis point. Morning crept through the curtians as Brian dozed on the chair and Adam rested on Crane's bed.

**Day four**

Adam had at last drifted off in a light sleep. Working all day yesterday and being awake all night had taken their toll on him. His body had finally said 'enough!' and he had lost the fight to keep his eyes open. He dreamt of his Hannah. It was just images really. He saw her hair flowing as she looked down on him, a sweet smile on her face. He saw her in the kitchen, baking a pie. He saw her at the old schoolhouse and getting on the plane, the one that had crashed up in the mountains. He saw her running towards him in the snow and felt again the relief and joy he'd felt then. And then... then he heard the bedroom door squeak as it was opened, and the images of Hannah fled.

Evan popped his head in the door of Daniel and Crane's room. Everyone appeared asleep, Brian still on the chair, Daniel in his bed and another figure on Crane's bed. Brian opened his eyes and turned towards Evan. "Hey." He called.

"How are they doing?" Evan asked quietly.

Brian pulled himself upright. "Don't know. I haven't checked on either of them yet this morning. Crane was better last night, his fever broke. Daniel had a really bad night though."

Evan noticed the figure on the other bed. "That Adam? Where's Crane?"

"Yeah, that's Adam. Crane's in Adam's bed. Shh, don't wake Adam, I don't think he's slept all night."

A groan resignated from Adam as he rolled over, rubbing his eyes. "And I'm still not asleep." He sat up, looking rumpled and worse for wear. He glanced at Evan and Brian briefly before coming to rest on Daniel. "How is he?" Brian shrugged. Adam pulled himself from the bed with considerable effort. He stumbled groggily over to Daniel and fell heavily down on his knees beside the bed. Daniel was asleep, but he was white as the sheet he lay on. Beads of sweat glittered across his forehead. His thick, dark hair hung matted and scraggly. He had developed a kind of wheezing sound when he breathed, too. Adam raised a hand to his forehead. "Still pretty hot." He announced, hanging his head. He looked up at his brothers. "He's going to the doctor. Something's not right. Crane wasn't this bad off." Brian nodded in agreement.

"I think that's a good idea. Evan, will you check on Crane?" Evan nodded and swiftly left the room.

Adam got up and called the doctor as Brian roused Daniel. Evan and Ford took care of making breakfast for Guthrie and Crane. Crane even brought himself downstairs to eat. It was a definate sign that he, at least was feeling better. The doctor told them to bring Daniel in right away. It took Brian and Adam together to wrestle Daniel into a clean t-shirt and sweat pants. Daniel was so weak, he could hardly even stay awake. Gone was the brother who had been able to talk and joke with them last night. When Adam asked him how he felt, all he could say was, "M'head hurts,... hurts...to breathe...m'so tired." With a brother on each side, they helped him down the stairs and out to the truck. By the time they got there, Daniel's knees were threatening to give out, so Adam scooped him up and carried him the last few feet to the truck. They wedged him inside and climbed in on either side of him.

Daniel groaned, closing his eyes against the morning sun streaming on his face through the windshield. He lolled his head from side to side, trying to get comfortable.

"Here, Danny, lean on me." Adam said, reaching up to cup Daniel's cheek and steer his head down to Adam's shoulder. "Just keep our eyes closed if the sun's bothering you." He paused then asked, "Are you ok...cold...too hot?"

Daniel reached up to pull his jacket together, "C..cold." Brian zipped up the kid's jacket for him and shucked off his own, spreading it over Daniel. The boy seemed to relax then, leaning on Adam. Adam zoomed down the road, torn between wanting to hurry and not wanting to jostle Daniel. The kid seemed to drift off as they drove.

"Think we should go straight to the emergency room instead of the doc's?"

Adam chewed his lip for a moment as he thought. "I don't know, maybe." He was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, let's just do it. Something's really wrong. This isn't just a cold."

"I don't like the way he's breathing either."

"Maybe we should've taken him last night." Adam second guessed himself.

"But he wasn't beathing like this then," Brian countered, "That's just gotten worse this morning. Let's just get there. No one's to blame." Brian reached across Daniel to squeeze Adam's neck in reassurance. He knew his big brother was blaming himself for waiting to take him in.

They reached the hospital shortly thereafter. Adam pulled up to the emergency entrance as Brian ran inside to get a wheelchair. He was back in seconds with the chair and an orderly in tow. Together they eased Daniel out of the truck and into the chair. Daniel, paler than ever, started coughing. He gripped his head as the cough reverberated through his skull. He moaned, resting his head in his hand.

"Almost in little brother. They'll fix you up good." Adam assured him, while gripping his shoulder.

Daniel startled into awareness as he looked up at the brick building, "The hospital...no...Adam...not the hospital. I'm fine." He gripped Adam's arm with surprising strength and a pleading look in his eyes. Adam came around the front of the wheelchair and knelt down in front of Daniel. "Adam..." Daniel wheezed, "We can't afford this...just... take me ...home. I'll be ...fine." The strain of talking set off another coughing fit.

"Look, bro. You're too sick to go back home. Don't worry about the bill. We'll take care of it. It'll be fine." Adam patted his shoulder and resumed his position at the back of the wheelchair.

An hour later, Adam was found half asleep, folded into a very uncomfortable armchair. Brian was pacing the waiting room floor. Daniel had been taken for chest x-rays after an exam.

A phone call had been made earlier to the ranch. Evan reported Crane was up and around and seemed okay. He had eaten breakfast and his fever hadn't come back. Since it was Saturday, Guthrie and Ford were in the barn helping feed the livestock.

A nurse came by then, informing them that Daniel was back in the ER from x-ray. Adam snapped awake and the brothers hurried back in. A doctor, gray haired and wearing wire-rim glasses, was at Daniel's bedside.

Daniel was awake, leaning against the pillows, an IV in his arm. He looked wasted, exhusted, but nevertheless, more comfortable.

"We are giving him something to get the fever down a bit. I think it may be working already," The doctor explained, indicating Daniel with a jerk of his head , "And we are giving him fluids to keep him hydrated."

Adam nodded his approval, "What did you find out? What's wrong with him?"

"Well the x-rays show pneumonia has developed. We believe it started as the flu and advanced from there. His fever was almost 104 when you got here and he was quite dehydrated. He's getting fluids, antibiotics and nebulizer treatments for his breathing. He should start to feel better in a few days."

"I can... go home though...right?" Daniel's weak, breathy voice interrupted.

The doctor was already shaking his head before Daniel finished. "Not yet. We want to be sure the antibiotics are working and the fever stays down before we release you." He turned then, shook Brian and Adams' hands and left the room.

Daniel, dejected, sank back into the pillows, his pale, wan face a picture of misery at the thought of staying here for several days.

"Cheer up, buckaroo. Think of it as a vacation." Brian tugged at his foot under the covers. "No chores, homework..."

"All you've got to worry about is getting better. Just rest, ok?" Adam sat on the edge of his bed. Daniel managed a half-smile. Adam and Brian stayed with Daniel until he dropped off to sleep, then they figured they'd better head back and check on things at the ranch. They were both thinking of Crane and wanted to be sure he was okay. And even though the younger boys were pretty self sufficiant, they thought they ought to check on them, too.

It was a long walk back to the truck, which was now parked in the far lot. When they reached the truck, Adam stopped, utterly exhusted, and leaned against the doorframe. He was feeling the effects of no sleep and plenty of stress.

"Hey," Brian called from the passenger side, "You okay?" His forehead wrinkled in concern and he quickly came around to Adam's side. Adam raised his head and looked at him with weary, red rimmed eyes. He had deep circles under both eyes.

"Yeah, just real tired."

"Well, then, you better let me drive."

"You haven't had much sleep either."

"More then you." Adam was too tired to argue and switched sides. As they drove home they were silent-too tired and worried to bother with conversation. After awhile Brian glanced over and smiled in satisfaction. Big brother was passed out, leaning against the window. _Finally_, he thought, _got Adam to go to sleep_. He slept the whole ride home.

As they pulled up to the house, Brian contemplated leaving him where he was, but he was afraid Adam'd wake up stiff and sore from the position he was in. Brian reached over and shook him awake. Adam startled awake, confused. Brian just watched as comprehension flowed back into him. "I must've fell asleep." He muttered.

"You sure did. That's good. Now you just need about 6 more hours. Let's go check on Crane and the boys. Then you better go to bed."

Adam grinned at him, "Yes, dad."

They drug themselves wearily into the house. Crane was resting on the couch with a magazine. No one else was in sight. "Hey you, how's it going?" Adam smiled at the sight of his brother looking so much better.

"I'm alright. Just taking a break. I was out in the barn for awhile, helping Evan and Guthrie. Ford's upstairs sleeping."

That sounded wrong to Adam. "Sleeping, why?" Brian hovered in close, concerned as well.

Crane pushed himself up, "He's not feeling good now either. Over lunch I noticed he looked kind of pale. He was warm, too, so I gave him some medicine and sent him to bed."

"Just great." Brian flopped down beside Crane. Crane asked after Daniel and they filled him in on his condition. Adam sat on the coffee table in front of his brothers, elbows resting on his knees. He suddenly raised his head and looked critically at Crane.

"How are _you _feeling, really?"

Crane looked down at his lap feeling somehow guilty at the confession he was about to make, "I was okay earlier, that's why I went out to the barn, but I felt kind of lightheaded after awhile. So I came back in. Didn't want to pass out or anything and scare Guthrie." Adam reached over and felt Crane's forehead. Crane raised his head and met Adam's gaze.

"You're not warm anymore, but I want you to take it easy. We can handle the chores. Stay inside." Adam commanded.

Crane looked ready to protest, but Brian interrupted, "I agree with Adam. We need you back at 100% little bro. Don't push yourself too soon." Brian stood up and said to Adam, "How bout I help Evan and Guth and you check on Ford?" Adam agreed and drifted up the stairs. He hoped maybe he could lay down a little after checking on Ford.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen, because while Ford didn't get the high fever like the other two, he did start throwing up. Adam was kept busy running back and forth all day, bringing Ford whatever he needed and cleaning up messes. Crane tried to help, but when he stumbled on the stairs and nearly fell down them, Adam sent him to bed. He didn't need him having a relaspe. Brian and the others were busy all day with the outside ranch chores. At least with keeping busy, it helped keep his mind off missing Hannah and worrying over Daniel.

By the time dinner rolled around they were all exhusted. They ate without much chatter or enthusiasm, rare for the McFaddens. Adam hoped the other boys weren't wearing themselves out too much which might open them up to the catching the flu, too. After dinner, Evan and Guthrie begged to go see Daniel and Crane seconded the idea. Brian offered to take them, mostly because he saw how tired Adam was and didn't want him behind the wheel. After they cleared out, Adam cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs. He checked on Ford and found him sleeping. He was still cool to the touch. Adam made sure he had a bucket nearby along with a glass of water and tissues, whatever he could think of that Ford might wake up and need. After he was satisfied, he made his way to his room and let himself sink into his bed. He only managed to pull off his boots before he gave up and lay down. He passed out and slept soundly all night. He never even heard the others come home, nor Brian opening his door to check on him.

**Day Five**

That day started with Adam feeling out of sorts. He felt as though he was pulled in too many directions. Ford needed him, Daniel needed him, the ranch needed his attention, even Crane still needed his watching to make sure he didn't push himself too hard. Adam felt thin, stretched beyond what he was capable of. Like a balloon blown up too tight, he felt about to burst. His head was pounding from the strain of it all and not getting enough sleep. And he missed Hannah.

Over breakfast, he carefully watched the remaining member of the family. Did any of them show signs of sickness? Guthrie was shoveling food in his mouth while laughing at Evan. Evan and Brian were teasing Crane about something. They all looked fine. Crane looked better too, more alert and with better color than before. He was throwing comebacks at his brothers. _They all seem okay, thank God, _Adam thought. Ford, on the other hand, had woken up several times that night, and thrown up. Even though he'd made it to the bathroom, the sound of retching had woken Adam each time. It had finally stopped around three in the morning, so Adam hoped Ford was over that. Last time he checked, Ford was sleeping peacefully.

He missed Hannah. He missed her holding him, caring for him. She smoothed his loose ends, kept him from coming apart at the seams. The situation wouldn't be any different if she were here, but the strength and assurance would flow from her to Adam. He would have someone to share the worries with, other than Brian. With Brian, he was still the oldest, the one in charge. With Hannah it was different. There was someone on equal footing with him, who helped make the decisions. She woud stand up for herself and tell him straight out if she thought he was making a mistake. It was amazing how fast he'd come to rely on her. For so long he'd been the one to carry all the responsibility and the burden for the family. It was so incredible to have someone to carry it with him.

Adam shook himself out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and announced, "Hey guys, I thought I'd go in and stay awhile with Daniel this morning. I don't like the idea of him being in there alone all day."

"Sounds good." They agreed.

"I don't like it either." Brian echoed.

"Crane, can you look after Ford?" Adam eyed his brother carefully. Crane looked good-a lot better.

"Absolutely. I can even handle the barn chores if that makes things easier."

"No, I don't want you overdoing it. Brian and Evan can work on that." He turned to Brian, "Just do what you can. Don't wear yourselves out. If Daniel's okay, I'll come home this afternoon and help."

Evan nodded affirmatively, but Brian said, "Don't worry 'bout us. Just stay with Daniel if you need to."

Adam nodded, then turned to his youngest brother, "Guthrie, you handle the chores in the house. Okay?" All tasks assigned, the brothers left the table to go about their day.

Adam felt a bit quilty about leaving his brothers, especially Ford, but he feeling just as bad about Daniel being alone.

When he arrived at the hospital, he headed straight for Daniel's room. Daniel was awake, watching tv. He still had deep circles under his eyes and was far too pale for Adam's liking. But as he turned and saw his big brother, he broke into a huge grin and shifted excitedly on the bed. The relief at seeing his brother was obvious on his face. It made Adam's guilt, over leaving the ranch, vanish. He knew this is where he needed to be.

Adam flashed a wide smile at his kid brother. "You're awake. How're you feeling?" He eased himself onto the edge of the bed and gave Daniel's knee a squeeze.

Daniel, still smiling, said, "I'm better...I think I can go...home today...the fever's... been down...all night. Just 99 or so." His face showed his eagerness to leave, but Adam wasn't sure. He took note of his brother's wheezing as he talked and the slowness of his speech, as if he was winded already. As if on cue, Daniel burst into a coughing fit which left him red faced and painting for breath.

"Not so fast there, kiddo. Let's take it one day at a time." Adam patted his back, worriedly. Daniel sank back against the pillows, exhusted. His haunted eyes sought out Adam's.

"Will..will you...stay with...me?" His voice was weak and tired after the coughing fit. Adam saw the pain and misery in his eyes as the request betrayed how lousy he really felt.

"Of course, kid, I'll stay as long as you want." He planted a kiss on top of his brother's head.

It ended up being a good thing he stayed. Daniel's fever had shot back up right after lunch. He was uncomfortable, upset and if Adam had to guess, even a little scared. He tossed and moaned, holding his head. Adam was kept busy trying to soothe him, distract him and pump the doctor for information. They gave him a stronger antibiotic, more breathing treatments and a host of other medicine.

Daniel finally fell asleep late in the day. Adam had planted himself into the chair in the corner. It had been a long day and his head was pounding worse than ever. _ I need to sleep, _he thought to himself. He felt off center, tilted and not-so-right. He eased back into the chair, trying to get comfortable, his eyes closing...when suddenly there was a ruckus out in the hallway. Adam raised himself up on one elbow, cracking open an eye. He knew those voices...

Into the room burst his brothers. Guthrie led the crew, bustling into the room excidedly, followed by Evan and Brian, shussing him loudly. Crane and Ford were missing, apparently staying home.

"Hey Adam!" Guthrie shouted out.

"Shhh!"

Guthrie looked sheepish, "Oops, sorry." He crowded close to Daniel's bedside. Adam pulled himself upright, rubbing his temple.

"Hey," Brian said softly to Adam, raising his chin in greeting. Adam nodded back. Brian didn't like what he saw. Adam had deep dark circles under his eyes, exhustion written all over his face and posture. His clothes were rumpled and he looked to Brian as if he were in pain. His face was pinched and drawn. As Evan and Guthrie swept over to Daniel's still form, Brian made his away over to Adam. "Hey, you okay?" Concern flowed through him. He kept his voice low, so the others wouldn't know.

Adam met his brother's eyes, there was no use hiding it anymore, Brian already could tell. "I'm exhusted, Bri. Can't hardly keep my eyes open. My head's pounding, too." Brian reached over and squeezed his brother's neck gently, affectionately. Adam felt strangely better, just having him here.

"How's Daniel?" Evan's voice cut in. He'd moved away from the still sleeping form of his brother and over to Adam and Brian. Guthrie followed.

Adam coughed and cleared his throat, sitting up straighter, "Better now, fever's down. But it spiked real high this afternoon. That's why I stayed. He was feeling pretty lousy. How're things at home?"

"We handled everything." Guthrie assured him, "So you got nothing to worry about there." Brian and the others chuckled.

"How are Ford and Crane?"

"Crane's fine. Ford didn't throw up anymore, slept most of the day. He had a fever, but not too high. I think Daniel here, " Brian jerked a thumb towards him, "got the worst of it." When no one said anything else, Brian moved over to Daniel's bedside and ran his fingers through Daniel's matted hair. Guthrie plopped himself on Adam's lap, even though he often protested he was too old for that, sometimes, like now, he needed the comfort. Evan hovered nearby, eyeing Daniel. Nobody would feel right again until he was better and back home. The worry in the room was palpable.

The brothers hung out for the better part of an hour, waiting to see if Daniel would wake up. Finally, when Brian saw Adam dozing off again, he announced they'd better get going. Brian left Daniel a note in case he woke up during the night and they headed out. He refused to let Adam drive in his exhusted condition, which Adam actually agreed to. Evan drove the jeep with Guthrie, and Brian and Adam took the truck.

At he ranch, Adam drug himself straight up the stairs to bed. He barely managed to say hi to Ford as he stumbled through the hall and into his room. He was asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. Crane found him later, and pulled off his boots and coat and threw a blanket over him. Brian and Evan planned to take turns checking on Ford during the night. Crane ended up snuggled on the fold out couch with Guthrie.

It turned out that no one had to get up that night. Ford, and the rest, all managed to get a whole night's sleep. The entire McFadden household was exhusted.

Day 6

Dawn broke through the blinds in Daniel's hospital room. Daniel moaned and rolled over, away from the sun. His pounding head told him the fever was still there. He'd woken several times through the night with his head throbbing, feeling hot, then cold, lonely and miserable. At times like this, he missed is mom. She'd have stayed with him all night. She'd have known what he needed. Hannah was like that, too. _It must be that nurturing side_, he thought. He hadn't realized how much he missed that until Hannah came along. She really brought back lots of memories of his mom, ones that he'd thought were gone. His brothers, of course, were always there for him. And really, he was too old to be feeling this way, wasn't he? He was practically a man, he didn't need someone to mother him. But it was nice to have Adam hang around all day yesterday, he had to admit to himself. _Where was big brother now? Would he come again? _He missed him, and all the rest. He was growing to hate these white walls, the antiseptic smell, the strangers who took care of him. The feeling of homesickness washed over him, making him feel lousier than he already did.

God, his head hurt. He coughed then, and again. And now he couldn't stop. It hurt the sore muscles in his chest. His head pounded more with each cough, even though he hadn't thought it possible for it to hurt more than it already was. He struggled to sit up, to breathe, his chest was so tight, it felt all bound up. Tears sprang to his eyes. Sweat poured off of him and the blankets felt like they were suffocating him. He tried to kick them off, he needed to move, needed to get to the water pitcher on the nightstand. His hands were weak from the fever and clumsy, and he grazed the pitcher with his fingers, knocking it over onto the floor. He watched as the puddle of water spread across the floor. Daniel groaned and flopped back on to the pillow. The tears threatened to fall. He hurt, he was thirsty, he was frustrated, he was alone. He hated that he was so weak he could barely move.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, accompied by a deep voice. "Hey there, little bro, need some help?" Daniel's gaze crept upward, past the jeans, past the red puffy vest and up to Brian's smiling face. Daniel gulped back a sob of relief, some tears slipping past his lashes to spill, unbidden, down his cheeks. Brian noticed, of course. He gripped Daniel's upper arm, grounding him with a simple touch. "Hey, buddy, I'm here." His voice was soft, gentle, the way it was when he spoke to Guthrie. "How 'bout I get you some water?" Daniel nodded gratefully through his tears. Brian took the pitcher to the bathroom and returned a moment later. He poured his brother a cup and wrapped his arm around Daniel's back to help him sit up. He placed the cup in Daniel's hand, taking note of the slight tremor there. As Daniel drank, Brian positioned himself beside him, leaning against the headboard and letting Daniel lean back on his chest. He kept one arm wrapped around Daniel's chest. He knew, from years of caring for sick little brothers, that Daniel needed his touch, his comfort. He was all too glad to give it.

Brian stayed with Daniel all day. He'd left the house before Adam was even up. Brian hoped Adam'd be able to catch a nap if he stayed home. He didn't like the way Adam was looking. If he had to bet on it, he'd say big brother was next in line for this nasty bug. He filled Daniel in on everyone back at the ranch, entertained him with jokes and stories, fetched him water and just generally kept him company. Throughout the day, his fever went up and down. His mood was better now that Brian was here, but he still felt awful when the fever climbed. Adam called several times to check on him. Brian knew it rankled Adam not to be there with Daniel, but he wasn't mad, just concerned. The third time he called, late in the afternoon, Brian could tell that Adam was wearing down. His voice was tired, worn-out sounding. And even though he tried to hide it, Brian caught him coughing several times.

"Adam, stop pulling the phone away. I can hear you coughing. Your sick too, ain't cha? You got a fever?"

"Nah. I'm fine. Just a dry throat from all the dust in the barn. Me and the guys'll be out after dinner."

Brian didn't believe a word of it, but knew better than to pursue it. He'd see for himself this evening how Adam really was.

Daniel woke up awhile later, just in time for his dinner tray. His nose curled up in a sneer. "I can't eat this." He protested hoarsely. "Looks gross."

"You wanna get better, dont'cha? You got to eat some. It's better than mine anyway." He grinned. He was still cajoling Daniel to eat when the McFadden crew came in. Adam, with a pale, haggard face; Crane, who finally had some color back; and Evan and Guthrie, who were the picture of health. Ford had apparently been well enough to stay home by himself. Brian greeted all of them, but was especially happy to see Crane back on his feet. Daniel's face lit up at seeing them all. Crane went straight to his bedside and leaned over to give his brother a hug and tousle his hair. Daniel good naturedly protested. It was easy to see Daniel was feeling better - at least at the moment. Everyone started talking at once, feeling good to be together. Brian maneuvered his way over to Adam until he was by his side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, hoping Adam would be more honest if the others couldn't hear.

Adam gave him a sideways glance that clearly said, 'drop it'. "I'm fine." He growled.

Brian huffed, "Sure you are. You don't look ready to fall over or anything." The sarcasm dripped off his tongue. Adam was pale, sweating and had dark circles under his eyes. He looked sick, plain and simple. "At least sit down. I ain't in the mood to pick you up off the floor." He guided Adam to the armchair, surprized at how little resistance he met. He passed Adam some water and resolved to keep an eye on him.

They stayed for over an hour, until Brian saw Adam's head tilt towards his chest and his eyes droop. Repeat of last night, he though to himself. He made his way to Crane's side and getting his attention, nodded toward Adam. "Think we better get big brother home?"

Crane saw Adam and shook his head in frustration. "I knew he wasn't feeling well. He wouldn't admit it though. Guess we better get him to bed before he winds up in here, too."

Daniel noticed Adam then, "Is he okay?" Evan and Guthrie turned towards Adam, too.

"No, but he will be. He just doesn't want to admit he's sick, too." Brian explained. He squeezed Daniel's arm. "You going to be okay?" Daniel nodded in affirmation. He looked better than he had that morning. Hopefully he was turning a corner. Brian nodded and made his way to Adam, shaking him awake. Adam's eyes flew open with a startle.

"Wha..where...?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter.

"Time to go home, Adam." Adam pulled himself up, his eyes bright with fever. He nodded, then tried to stand, stumbling as he did so. Brian and Crane grabbed for him, but he shook them off.

"I got it. I'm fine!" He took one faltering step, and another then suddenly his knees buckled and his legs collasped, sending him crashing to the floor on all fours. All the brothers rushed to him, even Daniel tried to get up. Evan took care of stopping him as Brian and Crane knelt beside Adam.

"Doggone, it Adam. You stubborn son of a gun." Brian grabbed onto Adam to keep him from pitching over. Crane supported him on the other side.

"Will you admit now that you're sick?" Crane asked.

Adam met Crane's eyes and meekly nodded.

They called for a nurse and a wheelchair. While Evan and Guthrie waited with Daniel, the other two took Adam down to the ER to get checked out. After what felt like forever, the doctor eventually declared him sick with the flu and exhustion. He thought about admitting him, but finally agreed to let him go home, provided he rest and follow the doctor's orders.

They left for home, with the threat of being admitted to the hospital hanging over Adam's head. At least this way the brothers had some way to ensure he took care of himself. If he didn't do as they said, they would take him back and admit him to the hospital. Back at the ranch, they manhandled him into bed, fussing around him until Brian chased them all out to go to sleep. Shortly thereafter, Brian himself went downstairs and after turning out the last lights, he sank exhusted into bed, beside Guthrie, and fell asleep.

Day 7

Adam, against his will, woke up the next morning. He moaned and closed his eyes against the bright sunlight. His head hurt, his throat hurt, his eyes ached, heck it even seemed as if his skin hurt! But he was glad to be in his own bed, not the hospital. For awhile there last night, he was sure they weren't going to let him leave. It was a small comfort, however, for Adam felt absolutely miserable. More than anything, though, he just wanted his Hannah home. Oh how he missed her! Her smell, her touch, the way she looked at him, the way she always seemed to know just what he needed to hear. If she were here, he was sure he wouldn't feel so miserable. He groaned again and rolled over. As he turned, he became aware of a weight in the bed beside him. He froze as he came face to face with the cause. Hannah! It was her! Her brown, curly hair lay across the pillow and her face was relaxed, serene in her sleep. _'I must be dreaming'_, he thought to himself, blinking through the tears that had sprung to his eyes.

"Hannnah?" he asked softly, snaking a hand out of the covers to touch her hair. It was soft, thick and **real! **She was real!

She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of him, awake and teary eyed. "Hi, Adam." She caressed the side of his face. "You're awful hot, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Better." He kissed her hand, "Now that you're here. When did you get in?"

"Late. After you were asleep. Brian filled me in on everything. What's this I hear about you not taking care of yourself? That you ran yourself ragged taking care of everything and everybody else?"

Adam smiled sheepishly, "Guilty as charged."

"Well, that stops now. You are going to stay in bed all day and let us take care of you." She held up her hand to stop the inevitable protests. "The other guys can take care of the chores, Crane is feeling fine today and Ford is up and around, too. Brian will go pick up Daniel if he's released today. If not I'll go with the guys later and make sure he's okay. So you have nothing to worry about, except getting yourself better. You got me?" She looked at him with a stern gaze that broked no argument.

He smiled at her, actually he hadn't stopped smiling since he had woke up and saw her. "Yes ma'am." He answered cheekily. It would be okay now. He could rest. Between the boys now on the mend and Hannah home, the pressure was off. It was his time to rest now. He sighed and as his eyes fell shut the last thought on his mind, before sleep claimed him once again, was, **Hannah is home**.


End file.
